KARAOKE NIGHT
by mejef13
Summary: the soul eater gang go to karaoke. romance and much more instore ships: soma, kidliz and many more rated T for possible swears in songs (it took me forever to get 888 words on chapter 1) SEQUAL IS NOW UP!
1. the start of a love story

**heyy! this will be my first songfic (i guess you could call it that) so enjoy!**

"soul where are we going!" maka pratically yelled at him. down one of the roads of death city you could see a boy dragging a girl."hehe you'll see maka" soul said slyly, amused with the situation. all maka wanted to do was go home and read; but no her stupid partner dragged her out of the house they shared. soon they were standing outside a building. it was exactly 8:00 pm. kid, liz, and patty were already there."hi soul, maka" kid said." hi kid! SOUL WHAT ARE WE DOI-MPHH" maka was cut off when soul used his hand to cover her mouth." maka we are here to sing karaoke and if you chicken out punishment" soul replied. maka didn't want punishment espicially after what happened last time **(****for those who have watched season 2 episode 11 or 12 you know what i mean)**"HAHA NOW WE CAN BEGIN BECAUSE THE BIGGEST STAR, BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" yelled the obnoxious boy from on the roof."black*star get down from there" tsubaki cried out even though he never listens."ARGHH WHAT THE HECK MAKA" soul yelled inspecting his hand. maka bite him after he so rudely put his hand over her mouth."hahahaha soul got bite hahahahaha" patty childishly laughed. the team all went in and got a karaoke room.

**now we start**

**in the karaoke room**

"so who goes first" liz asked." i vote maka" soul said obviously amused with the situation."aye" everyone but maka answed."fine since i don't want punishment" maka replied. maka walked over to the book she looked for awhile. suddely when she saw a song a pink hue dusted her cheeks ever so slightly. nobody but liz and match maker mode tsubaki saw this. she typed in the song number."you ready" maka asked."yep"

We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello, "  
>Little did I know...<p>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh.<p>

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go."<br>And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'<p>

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<p>

Oh, oh.

I got tir

ed of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

everyone gawked at maka."was i honestly that bad?" maka asked worried of her friends response."that... was great maka!" soul pulled maka into a hug. making the light hue on her cheeks which now turned into a blush." thanks soul... now it's your turn" maka said amused."nope not yet" soul replied.

**so how was it. if you would like to have a song in the story please review. and if you want a duet please write in the review like uuuummmmm... tsubaki and black*star: i just can't wait to be king **

**and if you havent noticed i have hinted some soma (soulxmaka)**

**maka: i can't belive i did that**

**soul: hey maka come on you were good i'd rate that A maybe A+**

**maka: *blush* thanks soul**

**excalibur: EXCALIBUUR, EXCALIBUUR, FROMMM THE UNITED K I'M SEARCHING FOR HIM I'M**

**black*star and kid: oh shut up**

**me: so again review**

**maka: like and**

**tsubaki: follow**


	2. Chapter 2: soul might steal your heart

**hi guys thanks to keep writing mor for reviewing, cass4ever for adding this to her favorites and following the story,**

**now onto the fanfiction! hopefully this is the song that you reviewed keep writing mor**

**disclaimer: i own nothing all rights go to their respective owners same with the songs even though i wish i owned soul eater haha then maka and soul would kiss anyways**

"soul now it's your turn" maka said thinking of punishment ideas."maka i said not now" soul said getting agitated."too bad unless of course you want punish-""fine" soul cut maka off. soul let out an agitated sigh. he started to flip through the book."maka how'd you do that normally he dosen't sing but when you ask he is more willing" tsubaki said in a low whisper." i agree" liz added."eh? i don't know why" maka said never even thinking that."alright you ready" soul asked."yep"they replied.

**steal your heart Austin and Ally full song:**

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
>When you're with your friends<p>

But you know bad boys  
>You can't deny it<br>They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,  
>No doubt about it, girl<br>You drive me crazy  
>I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me<br>Wanna steal your heart  
>Steal your heart<p>

Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are

So lock it up  
>Go on and try it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

I confess,  
>I kinda like it that you're innocent<br>Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

You're a good girl  
>The perfect picture of an angel's smile<br>From a magazine

But it's a new world  
>And I know somewhere the side of you<br>No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
>No doubt about it, girl<br>You drive me crazy  
>I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me<br>Wanna steal your heart  
>Steal your heart<p>

Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are

So lock it up  
>Go on and try it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

I confess,  
>I kinda like it that you're innocent<br>Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

You're gonna keep it  
>Just like a <span>secret<span>  
>Baby, believe me<br>You gotta free it  
>And you'll have everything you need<p>

You like the good boys  
>So I'm not invited to the plans you make<br>When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
>You can't deny it<br>They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are

So lock it up  
>Go on and try it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

I confess,  
>I kinda like it that you're innocent<br>Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

"that was great soul" liz, maka, tsubaki, and patty said in unison."thanks" soul went ahead and sat down by maka.

maka suddenly sensed another soul presence."who's there"maka said. suddenly it appeared."AS THE HOLY SWORD EXCALIBUR YOU TWO LADIES WILL SING A SONG THAT I REQUEST WHILE WEARING THESE" excalibur pointing to liz and maka and handing them, each a bag.

maka and liz came out in animal suits. liz was wearing a bunny suit with white gloves. and maka was wearing a pink and black cat suit(the ears even had bells)."HAHA NOW DO THIS SONG AND AMUSE ME EXCALIBUR" excalibur said.

_[Verse 1: LIZ]_  
>First thing's first, I'm the realist (realist)<br>Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
>And I'm still in the Murda Bizness<br>I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
>You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)<br>Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
>Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris<br>High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
>Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)<br>Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
>Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?<br>Champagne spillin', you should taste that

_[Chorus: MAKA]_  
>I'm so fancy<br>You already know  
>I'm in the fast lane<br>From L.A. to Tokyo  
>I'm so fancy<br>Can't you taste this gold?  
>Remember my name<br>'Bout to blow

_[Verse 2: LIZ]_  
>I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."<br>Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
>And my flow retarded, each beat did depart it<br>Swagger on stupid, I can't shop in no department  
>To get my money on time, if they not money, decline<br>And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
>So get my money on time, if they not money, decline<br>I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
>Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?<br>Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
>I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold<br>I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

_[Chorus: MAKA]_  
>I'm so fancy<br>You already know  
>I'm in the fast lane<br>From L.A. to Tokyo  
>I'm so fancy<br>Can't you taste this gold?  
>Remember my name<br>'Bout to blow

_[Bridge: MAKA]_  
>Trash the hotel<br>Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
>Make the phone call<br>Feels so good getting what I want  
>Yeah, keep on turning it up<br>Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
>Film star, yeah I'm deluxe<br>Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
>Ow...<p>

_[Verse 3: LIZ]_  
>Still stuntin', how you love that?<br>Got the whole world asking how I does that  
>Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that<br>Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
>It's just the way you like it, huh?<br>You so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
>Never turn down money,<br>Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

_[Chorus: MAKA]_  
>I'm so fancy<br>You already know  
>I'm in the fast lane<br>From L.A. to Tokyo  
>I'm so fancy<br>Can't you taste this gold?  
>Remember my name<br>'Bout to blow

_[Outro: BOTH]_  
>Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y<br>That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y  
>Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y<br>Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
>That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y<br>Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y  
>Blow<p>

maka and liz ended and it left. maka very embarrassed and mad sat down beside soul. now soul started to play with the bells on her ears. after about a minuit maka started to laugh. she tried to stop and it turned into a war. then liz suddenly took her bunny ears off and placed them on souls head the took a picture."awwww soul your soo cute" maka singsonged

**so how was it!? keep writing mor hopefully that was the song. the songs i used in this chapter were steal your heart from austin and ally and fancy by iggy azalea feat. charli xcx**

**please review songs and just review**

**maka: can i take off this cat suit **

**me: no**

**soul: wtf why do i have bunny ears on my head**

**everyone: you JUST NOTICED**

**BLACK*STAR: PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW BECAUSE YOUR GOD SAYS SO HAHAHAHAHA**

**EXCALIBUR: AND FAVORITE HAHA AND READ MY 1000 PROVISIONS (HONESTLY THERE IS A FANFICTION FOR IT GO READ THEM I'M ON 320)**


	3. Chapter 3: letting you know

**for this story i will except movie songs like thumbilina let me be your wings or the swan princess this is my idea of fun please note for duets if your duet is in there but not with the people u want i just want to say either i am not a fan of pairing or i think it would be better with so and so**

**thanks**

**mejef13**

**~nya~**


	4. Chapter 4: kings, wings, and drama

**hiya guys! thanks to coolgirl for reviewing, and ****xXAdventureTimedaBossXx for reviewing, following and favoriting my story it means alot! now onto karaoke! all right go to respective owners**

" alright who goes next" maka asked. she finally was allowed to take the cat suit off but she kept the ears and gloves on." i say tsubaki and black*star we haven't heard them yet" liz replied."HAHA YOUR GOD WILL GO COME ON TSUBAKI" black*star yelled."ok black*star" tsubaki agreed."I WILL PICK THE SONG HAHA BE PREPARED TO BE BLOW AWAY HAHAHA" black*star bragged. black*star looked through the book."THIS ONE WILL BE PERFECT FOR A BIG STAR LIKE ME KID WE NEED YOUR HELP"."alright" kid replied."ready"." you bet"

black*star: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

kid: I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair

black*star: I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar

kid: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! No one saying do this

kid: Now when I said that-

tsubaki: No one saying be there

kid: What I meant was-

black*star: No one saying stop that

kid: What you don't realize-

both: No one saying see here

kid: Now see here!

black*star: Free to run around all day

kid: That's definitely out-

black*star: Free to do it all my way!

kid: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart

tsubaki: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start

kid: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out, Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left

tsubaki: Everybody look right

black*star: Everywhere you look I'm-

both: Standing in the spotlight

kid: Not yet

everyone: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

tsubaki: Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait...

tsubaki: Just can't wait

both: To be king!

"that was great tsubaki" all the girls crowded around her saying how good she was since she is really shy."ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT" black*star yelled."i say maka and soul do a duet" patty suggested."i like that idea patty" liz said. " thanks big sis" patty replied. maka and soul both groaned. they looked through the book saying random suggestions till the setteled on a movie song.

soul: Let me be your wings  
>Let me be your only love<br>Let me take you far beyond the stars  
>Let me be your wings<br>Let me lift you high above  
>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours<br>Anything that you desire  
>Anything at all<br>Everyday I'll take you higher  
>And I'll never let you fall<p>

Let me be your wings  
>Leave behind the world you know<br>For another world of wondrous things  
>We'll see the universe<br>And dance on Saturn's rings  
>Fly with me and I will be your wings<p>

Anything that you desire  
>Anything at all<br>maka: (Anything at all)  
>soul: Everyday I'll take you higher<br>And I'll never let you fall

maka: You will be my wings  
>soul: (Let me be your wings)<br>maka: You will be my only love  
>soul: Get ready for another world of wondrous things<p>

both: We'll see the universe  
>And dance on Saturn's rings<br>soul:Heaven isn't too far  
>maka: Heaven is where you are<br>both: Stay with me and  
>soul: Let me be your<br>maka: (You will be my)  
>both: wings<p>

"that was great you guys now soul remember the bet we made" liz and tsubaki said.

_***flash back***_

the gang had started to walk into the building to get a karaoke room."soul" tsubaki and liz whisper yelled."ummm yah" soul asked." we need you to sing a song and say you want to dedicate it to someone so we can make maka jealous" liz said."why?!" soul asked." please soul" tsubaki pleaded.

_***end flash back***_

"alright this is dedicated to someone a female and yep here i go" soul said.

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
>But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man<br>These nights never seem to go to plan  
>I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Why am I so emotional?  
>No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control<br>And deep down I know this never works  
>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt<br>_  
><em>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

maka really did get jealous tsubaki could tell."so who's next"

**cliff hanger**

**so how was it there was so many songs in this one ok so i used **

**i just can't wait to be king **

**let me be your wings from the 1994 thumblinia (i suggest watching it)**

**and stay with me by sam smith**

**maka: i really wonder who soul deticated the song to? proberly someone like tsubaki or blair**

***souls thoughts*: hopefully maka dosen't find out i deticated that song to her**

**me: ooooooooo drama please review, follow, **

**patty: and favorite**


	5. Chapter 5: more drama, stalkers,and puns

**Hi guys. Omg i got sooo many reviews so this might be a big chapter or two chapters seeing how many songs i'm gonna put in here. Have guys watched the new sailor moon i watched it like a couple days ago, i got goosebumps. Also new fairy tail episode soooo cool. But they should really continue soul eater or soul eater not! I would prefer soul eater to be continued. And by the way i like the idea of soul dedicating the song to tsubaki when i saw that i laughed so hard. this chapter may have slight spoilers for soul eater anime. even though some of us should have finished soul eater but what ever.**

"HAHA WELL ANY OF YOU LITTLE STARS WILL DO HAHA" Black*Star yelled."Really any little star hmmmm... how 'bout your papa maka" spirit emerged from the shadows."Soul Eater you better not be getting to comfortable with my maka, maka papa lo- maka?". by the time he emerged she had left the room."I'll go look for her you guys decide who goes next" Soul volunteered. soul ran out the door to see maka walking back in the direction of their home."MAKA, MAKA ALBARN STOP RIGHT THERE" soul yelled."WHAT DO YOU WANT SOUL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVITING MY PAPA FOR YOUR PERSONAL AMUSEMENT" maka yelled back.**(please note maka is still upset about the song soul deticated to someone).**"maka i didn't invite your psycho path dad okay" soul said calmer."yeah right like i'll belive that" maka said still furious." maka come on please believe me i wouldn't do that ok so at the dance well yah that was for personal amusement but remember i don't like your dad just as much as you don't" soul said attempting to calm maka down."alright i belive you" maka said." can we go back in" soul asked. maka nodded.**  
><strong>

**(i will leave it to you to see who invited spirit or if he was just stalking maka)**

maka and soul walked back in the room to see her papa preform."one song then you go papa okay" maka said." yes maka" spirit said.

Looking back at me I see  
>That I never really got it right<br>I never stopped to think of you  
>I'm always wrapped up in<br>Things I cannot win  
>You are the antidote that gets me by<br>Something strong  
>Like a drug that gets me high<p>

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
>Maybe in a different light<br>You could see me stand on my own again  
>Cause now i can see<br>You were the antidote that got me by  
>Something strong like a drug that got me high<p>

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
>The screwed up side of me that I keep<br>Locked inside of me so deep  
>It always seems to get to me<br>I never really wanted you to go  
>So many things you should have known<br>I guess for me theres just no hope  
>I never meant to be so cold<p>

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
>Maybe in a different light<br>You could see me stand on my own again  
>Cause now i can see<br>You were the antidote that got me by  
>Something strong like a drug that got me high<p>

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
>The screwed up side of me that I keep<br>Locked inside of me so deep  
>It always seems to get to me<br>I never really wanted you to go  
>So many things you should have known<br>I guess for me theres just no hope  
>I never meant to be so cold<p>

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
>Is I'm sorry for the way I am<br>I never meant to be so cold

**i let you decide what spirit sounds like. also hopefully spirit will be requested in future chapters**

"ALRIGHT OUT" Maka yelled. spirit left yay." alright kid your turn" patty said."ugh fine" kid looke through the songs." i guess this one" kid said. "ready" "hai"

**pun intended**

Show me how to lie  
>You're getting better all the time<br>And turning all against the one  
>Is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>And as you step back into line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<p>

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>He never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

So dance, fucker, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Clever alibis  
>Lord of the flies<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

**i love this song!3**

everyone clapped tying to stiffle their laughter because of the pun."i think me and big sis should go together" patty said."alright patty" liz agreed " why don'y you pick the song"."ok big sis". patty picked a song typed in the numbers and they started there song.

both: Robert's got a quick hand.  
>He'll look around the room,<br>he wont tell you his plan.  
>He's got a rolled cigarette<br>hanging out his mouth.  
>He's a cowboy kid.<p>

Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun  
>in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things.<br>I don't even know what,  
>but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you!<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

Daddy works a long day.  
>He be coming home late, and he's coming home late.<br>And he's bringing me a surprise.  
>'cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice<p>

I've waited for a long time.  
>Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger.<br>I reason with my cigarette,  
>Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

(Run, Run, Run, Run. Run, Run.  
>R-Run, Run, Run.<br>R-Run.  
>R-Run, Run, Run.<br>R-Run.  
>Run, Run.<br>Run, Run.  
>Run, Run, Run.)<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
>You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<p>

**through out the song liz and patty keeped switching beetween weapon and human form.**

"so who's next" liz asked."i'll go" maka volunteered. everyone was surprised. maka picked out song.

Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.<br>I got a little bit stronger.

Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
>So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,<br>I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.<p>

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around.  
>And ohhh<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<p>

Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by,  
>And you realize you haven't cried.<br>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.  
>I'm busy getting stronger.<p>

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around.  
>And ohhh<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger.

Getting along without you baby,  
>I'm better off without you baby,<br>How does it feel with out me baby?  
>I'm getting stronger without you baby.<p>

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around.  
>And ohhh<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger.

I'm just a little bit stronger.  
>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger.

everyone clapped."maka you are the cooolest miester sometimes"soul said.

**through out this i was listening to my chemical romance, greenday, and the offspring. someone should make a amv for jellyfish princess to somebody told me by greenday. the black eyed peas need to get back together. greenday also needs more concerts. and miku hatsune should come to canada. oh right i have a poll on my page if you would like to take that. rules for the poll. there are none you only get 4 votes.**

**maka: is this the end of the chapter**

**me: i still have alot of reviews so the other one will be in chapter the next chapter. **

**soul: so who exzactly invited spirit **

**me: i guess i have to write bout that someone review how spirit got there.**

**spirit: maka, MAAAAKKAAAAAAA!**

**me: review, favorite**

**patty: and follow **


	6. Chapter 6: pain, bands, and love

**hiya guys this is still from the reviews. by the way three days grace is also a good band.**

" so who goes next" kid asked." i say the guys all do a song together" maka suggested. "agreed" the other 3 girls said."fine" the boys groaned. soul and black*star were picking a song while kid was saying it had to be symmetrical. finally they picked a song.

black*star: Pain, without love  
>kid: Pain, I can't get enough<br>soul: Pain, I like it rough  
>all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

black*star: You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<p>

all: Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

kid: Anger and agony **(anger and ****symmetry)**  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you'll understand<p>

all: Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain

soul: I know (I know I know I know)  
>I know that you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<p>

black*star: Pain, without love  
>kid: Pain, can't get enough<br>soul: Pain, I like it rough  
>all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>kid: Pain, without love  
>soul: Pain, can't get enough<br>black*star: Pain, I like it rough  
>all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>soul: Pain, without love  
>black*star: Pain, can't get enough<br>kid: Pain, I like it rough  
>all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<p>

the girls sat there blow away. patty was the first to recover. " yay you guys rocked" patty said."now you girls have to do a song together" the guys said in unison."ugh crap" the girls said. they looked through the book trying to find something they agreed on. finally the found something."i don't wanna sing big sis can you do it" patty said. "but that means punishment" everyone said." yeah and.." patty said." okay" liz said.

liz: I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>tsubaki: I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)<br>maka: Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>all: Without you it's hard,to survive<p>

maka: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side

tsubaki and liz: Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
>I can't let you go<br>Want you in my life

liz: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
>tsubaki: They wipe away tears that I cry (that I cry)<br>maka: The good and the bad times,  
>we've been through them all<br>You make me rise when I fall

liz and tsubaki: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side

maka: 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
>I can't let you go<br>Want you in my life

all: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>liz: Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>tsubaki: I want this to last<br>maka: Need you by my side

now it was the guys turn to be stunned."so maka who have you kissed" liz asked breaking the silence. everyone was shocked."eh? eeeehhhhh NO ONE LIZ HOW COUULD YOU ASK THAAAT!" maka yelled. maka went to go sit by soul." so wait you haven't had your first kiss" liz asked."NO NOW BACK OFF GEEZ LIZ!" maka yelled now getting embarrassed. " well we have to fix that" liz said eyeing soul." soul you may kiss maka" patty said. maka and soul both blushed intensely. now the matchmaking begins.

**so how was it?****  
><strong>

**maka: follow, review**

**soul: and favorite, patty i'm not kissing maka**

**maka: why**


	7. Chapter 7: sexy devils and nice dreams

**omg hi guys. lots of people rquested that maka and soul kiss. even my friend that knows nothing(well very little) about soul eater said they should kiss. you know who you are. ok so on with the chapter and i have to say this chapter will be...****_interesting._**

* * *

><p>"i'm not kissing maka" soul yelled."why not sythie-boy ~nya~" said someone from the shadows."blair will now do a song" blair said. blair emerged from the shadows (wearing her clothes from the test episode and up)." here's the song blair picked" blair said.<p>

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me<p>

I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like  
>I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
>Would afraid you to turn out to be like<p>

I may seem unapproachable  
>But that is only for the boys who don't have<br>The right approach whose ride  
>Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll<p>

People think it's intimidating  
>When a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
>Like staying home and being innocent<p>

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me<p>

My mouth never takes a holiday  
>I always shock with the things I say<br>I was always the kid in school  
>Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late<p>

And when it comes to the guys I'd lay  
>I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that<br>I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating  
>When a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
>Like staying home and being innocent<p>

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me<p>

Sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Naughty, naughty, naughty<br>Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me  
>Sexy, sexy, sexy<br>Naughty, naughty, naughty  
>Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me<p>

People think it's intimidating  
>When a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
>Like staying home and being innocent<p>

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me<p>

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me<p>

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls bitchy  
>Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me<p>

"haha did you like blairs song" blair said." get out" liz, maka, and tsubaki yelled. everyone was shocked by this."i'm going next" maka told everyone. blair was disturbed byu the anger so she decided to leave for now. maka typed in the numbers to a song."ready" maka asked."sure" soul answered. maka's head:_should i say i'm dedicating this to soul... no i'm ready for something bold yet._

I always knew you were a bad boy  
>I used to think that it was cool<br>You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
>But now I'm coming after you<p>

Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

I never knew about your red horns  
>I never saw your evil scars<br>You used to be what I would live for  
>But then you went and stabbed my heart<p>

The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar  
>So watch your back cause I wanna steal your car<p>

You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell today<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey<br>I wish I'd known right from the start  
>That I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run, run, run, run, run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

Now that you're living with the vampires  
>You better get yourself a gun<br>I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir  
>I'll string you up to have some fun<p>

Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey<br>I wish I'd known right from the start  
>That I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run, run, run, run, run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk  
>I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk<br>You better sail off to the seven seas  
>There's not enough room for you and for me<br>(Once again if you would please)  
>There's not enough room for you and for me<p>

You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey<br>I wish I'd known right from the start  
>That I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run, run, run, run, run

Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Devil, Run Run<br>Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

"done" maka said winking. everyone was shocked. " alright well i might as well go and pick a symmetrical song" kid said." ahh here's one everyone sit back"

Death the Kid you know how it is,  
>Hate to dismiss any mistake,<br>If it ain't right then you must be kiddin',  
>Joke's mislead because you now slippin'.<p>

Oh believe my dedicated fix,  
>Simply blast it, it ain't a trick,<br>Just one click, then a second click,  
>Rest is oh my goodness you're history.<p>

You don't really need a history, to entry, just then I'm not so intrigued,  
>Don't get it wrong sir, I'm a sweet treat,<br>BANG BANG BANG BANG, have a nice dream.  
>If it ain't proper its incomplete,<br>You might give a shimmer because you like the heat.  
>Stop takin' chances, it's real steep,<br>Watch where you step, because I'm gonna scream.

*Remixed Voice*

Not enough for me to satisfy,  
>Any mistakes? Let's clarify.<br>Let's post it to classify,  
>Find your bad and BOOM BAP BAP,<br>Do it together with my entourage,  
>Please stick your head in the back of the garage,<br>I'm gonna have a sale and sell you cheap,  
>Please get out, your out of my league!<p>

*Remixed Voice*

So intrigued...

You still don't understand the man that your stinging,

I ain't playin'

No more trainin'

Losing; it ain't easy to get back,

You know what I'm sayin'

Hit your face with a big back slap,  
>Click the cap and go Blap Blap Blap,<br>Everything you touch will go flat, You know?  
>Somehow people figure I'm in it.<p>

*Remixed Voice*

Death the Kid you know how it is,  
>Hate to dismiss any mistake,<br>If it ain't right then you must be kiddin',  
>Joke's mislead because you now slippin'.<p>

Oh believe my dedicated fix,  
>Simply blast it, it ain't a trick,<br>Just one click, then a second click,  
>Rest is oh my goodness you're history.<p>

You don't really need a history, to entry, just then I'm that soul retreat,  
>Don't get it wrong sir, I'm a sweet treat,<br>BANG BANG BANG BANG, have a nice dream,  
>If it ain't proper its incomplete,<br>You might give a shimmer because you like the heat.  
>Stop takin' chances, it's real steep,<br>Watch where you step, because I'm gonna scream.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream

Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream

Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream

* * *

><p><strong>lol it's done. oh yah so please put out a soul and maka duet someone so they can kiss thnx. ~nya~<strong>

**the whole time i was writing this i was listening to justin timberlake, brittney spears, ke$ha, we the kings, bowling for soup, and my chemical romance. and this took forever to update. soo yah hope you liked **

**comment, review, and favorite**


	8. Chapter 8: faces and campfires

**i haven't updated in soooooo loong. like 2 weeks. ok anyways i'm gonna write this chapter now... no duh. ummm yah my friend finally started watching soul eater and she's gonna cosplay tsubaki yay! her profile is cass4ever. soooo ONTO THE CHAPTER YAHOO!**

* * *

><p>" that was soo cool kid" patty said." yeah it was kid" maka replied." hey soul your turn black star yelled." why me?" soul asked." I WANNA GO!" patty told everyone. "cool with me" soul said. "okaaaay this one is deticated to my big sis!" patty said.<p>

Large **lips** in the **motion**  
>Trying to keep blaming on<br>As I say reason I'm late on  
>Find you turning<br>**Laughing** and **smiling**

**Running** over sometimes  
>Feel like you leave me behind<br>Now you don't have to mind it  
>Find you <span><strong>shining<strong>  
>Everyday by day<p>

**Sing** it up, my sister  
>In this <span><strong>world<strong> which everyone is lonely  
>Everything will be fine someday<p>

Remember  
>Playing in a <span><strong>backyard<strong>  
><span><strong>Hiding<strong> myself in **garage**  
>Since you never could catch me<br>Find you **crying**  
>Weeping in <span><strong>darkness<strong>

Sing it up, my sister  
>In this world which everyone is <span><strong>lonely<strong>  
>Everything will be fine someday<br>Some other day

Large lips in the motion  
>Trying to keep blaming on<br>As I say reason I'm late on  
>Find you turning<br>Laughing and smiling

Sing it up, my sister  
>In this world which everyone is lonely<br>Everything will be fine  
>Some other day<p>

Sing it up, my sister  
>In this world which everyone is lonely<br>Everything will be fine someday  
>Some other day<br>Some other day

" awwww pattyyyyy!" liz cried." thanks big sis!" patty said overly happy." umm so who goe-"" snake nake cobra cobra" black star was cut off by... MEDUSA!? "why the f**k is she here" liz asked." medusa" maka spat out the word in hate. "hi guys like my latest experament" stien said. " i am merely a figment of your imagination..." medusa said " to sing".

stien: Define your meaning of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>medusa: Because I'm hyped up out of control  
>If it's a fight, I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I know that I know<p>

both: It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<p>

medusa: Define your meaning of fun  
>To me it's when we're getting it done<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>So get ready for another one<br>stien: Let's take a trip down memory lane  
>medusa: (Do you remember me?)<br>stien: The words circling in my brain  
>medusa: (And what you did to me)<br>stien: You can treat this like another all the same  
>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain<p>

both: It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<p>

stien: This is hardly worth fighting for  
>But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore<br>With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor_  
><em>

medusa: It'll be a long time coming  
>stien: But you got the message now<br>'Cause I was never going  
>medusa: Yeah, you're the one that's going down<p>

medusa: One of us is going down  
>I'm not running,<br>stien: It's a little different now  
>'Cause one of us is going<br>both: One of us is going down  
>One of us is going down <strong>(your going down sick puppies not the explicit version)<strong>

and both of them were gone. "ummmm... ok then" maka said so confused. "uuummm... next i guess" liz asked." hi big idiot...can me and mifune come to sing a song" angela said. " aww of course you can angela we'll help you pic a song" maka and tsubaki said." ok here we go" angela said.

angela: Lets gather around the campfire  
>And sing our campfire song<br>Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>But it'll help if you just sing along

mifune:  
>Pam Pam Pam...<p>

angela:  
>C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song<br>C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>Patrick!<p>

mifune:  
>Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...<p>

angela:  
>Squidward good<br>It'll help  
>It'll help<br>If you just sing along!  
>O Yea!<p>

" awww angela that was soo... cute" maka said." well i'm going now i don't wanna breathe the same air as that idiot" angela said pointing to black star who had carrots up his nose. with that she and mifune left. "i guess i'll go" soul said " this one mostly describes my miester maka so here you go maka".

If I could write you a song  
>And make you fall in love<br>I would already have you up under my arm.  
>I used up all of my tricks,<br>I hope that you like this.  
>But you probably won't.<br>You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,  
>Just to hide your face<br>And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
>And you never say "Hey"<br>Or "Remember my name?"  
>And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.<p>

You got your high brow,  
>Shoes on your feet,<br>And you wear them around  
>Like they ain't shit.<br>But you don't know the way that you look,  
>When your steps make that much noise.<p>

Shh I got you all figured out,  
>You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.<br>Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
>Who do you think that you are?<p>

If I could write you a song  
>And make you fall in love<br>I would already have you up under my arm.  
>I used up all of my tricks,<br>I hope that you like this.  
>But you probably won't.<br>You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades  
>Just to hide your face<br>And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
>And you never say "Hey"<br>Or "Remember my name?"  
>It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.<p>

You got your high brow,  
>Switch in your walk,<br>And you don't even look when you pass by.  
>But you don't know the way that you look<br>When your steps make that much noise.  
>Shh.<p>

I got you all figured out,  
>You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.<br>Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
>Who do you think that you are?<p>

'Cause it sure seems ('cause it sure seems)  
>You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)<br>But we all see (we all see)  
>You got your head in the clouds<p>

If I could write you a song  
>And make you fall in love<br>I would already have you up under my arm.  
>I used up all of my tricks,<br>I hope that you like this.  
>But you probably won't.<br>You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,  
>Just to hide your face<br>And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
>And you never say "Hey"<br>Or "Remember my name?"  
>It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.<p>

" there you go, i sang happy black star" soul said. " your god is pleased" black star told soul." umm i gonna sing now so umm yah" tsubaki said.

Ad by Movie Mode

Paramore - All I Wanted Lyrics

Artist: Paramore

Album: Brand New Eyes

Genre: Rock

Heyo! SONGLYRICS just got interactive. Highlight. Review: RIFF-it.  
>RIFF-it good.<p>

Play Music

Listen while you read!

Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
>I'll beg you nice from my knees<br>And when the world treats you way too fairly  
>Well, it's a shame I'm a dream<p>

All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<p>

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
>And fall asleep on the couch<br>And wake up early to black and white reruns  
>That escaped from the mouth, oh, oh<p>

All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<p>

I could follow you to the beginning  
>Just to relive the start<br>And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
>And all of our favorite parts<p>

All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you

" that was great tsubaki" maka and liz commented." thanks you guys, maka-chan, soul-kun you guys should do a duet then maybe kiss.." tsubaki said." U-U-US!?" Maka and soul yelled in unison.

**there we go yay! so how did you like it. ugh i am so POed right now. if you like fairy tail go to **

We're The Stars Fairy Tail End 14 Vietsub

**and scroll to caleb olsen ugh i hate that **************! anyways review, follow, and favorite. bye!**

Read more at paramore/all-i-wanted-lyrics/#BejmFjg8kOzjMQMJ.99


	9. so close to being broken for a kiss

**ugh school started. so yeah... umm so that's great. my teacher actually gave me permission to write fanfictions! so this chapter or the next one will probably be the last one... i really liked writing this story. so yeah let's get started! **

"I'll do the duet but... um no kissing" maka said. "I'm cool with the song" soul added. Maka and Soul picked a song. Both of their cheeks having a light pink. Soul grabbed maka's waist and started to waltz.

soul: You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
>The music playing on for only two.<br>So close, together.  
>And when I'm with you<br>So close, to feeling alive.

maka: A life goes by,  
>Romantic dreams must die.<br>So I bid my goodbye  
>And never knew.<br>So close, was waiting,  
>Waiting here with you.<br>And now, forever, I know  
>All that I wanted<br>to hold you so close.

maka and soul: So close to reaching  
>That famous happy end.<br>Almost believing  
>This one's not pretend.<br>And now you're beside me,  
>And look how far we've come.<br>So far we are. So close...

soul: Oh how could I face the faceless days  
>maka: If I should lose you now?<p>

maka and soul:We're so close to reaching  
>that famous happy end,<br>And almost believing,  
>this one's not pretend.<br>maka: Let's go on dreaming  
>for we know we are...<br>soul: so close, so close  
>and still so far...<p>

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" everyone was chanting. Maka groaned, Soul stood there smirking. Here they go again.

soul: I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>maka: I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

soul: You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>maka: There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

soul: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

maka and soul: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

soul: You've gone away  
>maka: You don't feel me here anymore<p>

suddenly maka and soul slipped on some marbles. Black star had ever so slyly put them out. maka squealed before the both fell over. Her squeak was cut off by their lips crashed together.

**maka P.O.V of the kiss**

My foot suddenly gave away on something slippery. Me and Soul both fell to the floor. But before i knew it his lips were on mine. My face ignited into a deep red blush. I was in heaven. I never thought my first kiss would be with soul. I closed my eyes just letting everything take me away. for the few seconds of our kiss.

**soul's P.O.V of the kiss **

My foot suddenly gave away on something slippery. Me and Maka both fell to the floor. My lips crashed into hers. They were so soft. My face going as red as my eyes, But i couldn't pull away. She closed her eyes. I felt like i was in heaven kissing an angle. Never before did I think my first kiss would be with MY miester. I didn't mind though.

**normal point of view**

Black star and Patty broke out into whistles. Maka and Soul pulled away. Faces both scarlet. Maka immediately turned away and touched her lips. Soul sat there smirking. Suddenly a bell rand their 2 hours was up. Everyone groaned. They were all hoping they could come back again.

Maka and Soul walked home. His jacket on her. They didn't make eye contact, or talk. Just walking and smiling. It was calm, but both their souls ecstatic. Maybe they could do karaoke and kiss again was what they thought, in the silence.

**omg it's done. I realllllly wanna make a sequal so if you guys want you can comment some more songs or characters you want to see! well anyways thank you for reading this story. So to start things off it's not weird to have all these songs on your ipod trust me and two the list of songs in this story in order:**

**love story by taylor swift  
><strong>

**steal your heart from austin and alley full song  
><strong>**fancy by iggy azealea feat. charliexcx**

**i just can't wait to be king from the lion king**

**let me be your wings from thumbelina **

**stay with me by sam smith**

**cold by crossfade **

**your, gonna go far kid by the offspring**

**pumped up kicks by foster the people**

**stronger by sara evans**

**pain by three days grace**

**every time we touch by cascada**

**sexy naughty bitchy me by tata young **

**run devil run by kesha**

**bang bang bang have a nice dream from soul eater**

**face by becc**

**one of us is going down by sick puppies**

**campfire song song from spongebob**

**cooler than me by mike posner**

**all i wanted by paramore**

**So thanks for reading this fanfiction**

**~mejef13~**


	10. AN?

**Hey! I thought I might just let ya' know that... LE SEQUAL IS UP AND YAY! I know many people liked this story so I put out a sequal called Karaoke Fight! And yeh! Also I have other stories that people can check out so yeh! Thanks!**

**~NYA~**


End file.
